rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs Blue:Administrators
If you can answer yes to the following questions, please ask to be an administrator in the requests and nominations for adminship section below. #You would like to help keep the RvB wiki free from vandalism and other bad edits, #You understand how to use admin powers (see user access levels and the administrators' how-to guide) #You feel you're trusted by the Wikia community. Users who feel that someone else fits most of the above criteria may nominate that person in the same section below. For a list of current administrators, please see ( also have admin rights on all wikis). Users who are no longer active will have their adminship removed (this can be re-applied for at any time). If you feel an admin is no longer suitable, please raise that issue in the Requests and Nominations for Demotion section below. Nominations will be active for one month, if they have not reached the required number of votes for, which is 5, or have too many votes against, a 1/2 of the supports votes, then it shall be declined. Requests and Nominations for Adminship Sgt D Grif I'd like to submit this application for adminship because I believe I can be of great assistance to this Wiki. Now that I have a working computer, I am able to be on the wiki nearly every day. I am an avid fan of Red vs. Blue and other productions by Rooster Teeth. I am quite resourceful at getting information, and tend to have a good memory of RvB episodes. I have some experience with HTML coding, and also have some administrative experience in running my own (albeit small and unused) Wiki. My current goals for this wiki are to continue work with the special episodes, to assist with the upcoming Season 10, and to continue to scour the wiki for grammar mistakes. Support (0/0) Against(1/1) *He has not been here for even a year and does not even have 200 edits. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 00:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) *—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 01:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Neutral(0/0) Comments KillerCRS (Declined) Hey there, I'm KillerCRS. I think I'd be a perfect administrator because, unlike me at Halopedia, I know all the RvB terms. Also, I realize that some people don't really LIKE Red vs Blue, and will do their best to vandalize (and ultimately annoy the users) the site. I know how to use admin powers, like banning for example, I wouldn't ban anyone for a stupid reason, only the set Wikia rules (and the ones that may be be followed only by RvB wiki). I realize that this wiki is new and still has potential, but in order to follow the right path, needs good administrators. I hope that with me on the Admin team, RvB wiki would be a better place. Buh-bye for now :D Support (0/0) Against(0/0) Neutral(0/0) Comments FreeLancer (Declined) Hi I'm FreeLancer. I would be a perfect administrator because I have seen every episode, I have it on my Ipod, I know how to use wikia format and I have an account on Halopedia (beecho98). I think the site could progress with me as an administrator (I have already started a css. file for this wikia). I hope you select me and make RvB wikia a better place! For (0/0) Against (0/0) Neutral (0/0) Comments (0/0) Agent Maine (Declined) Hi I'm Agent Maine, not to be confused with the character. I am applying for an admin position because I have made over 50 edits and at least a dozen pages (pages include under edits). I have learnt my way around the site since joining a short time ago, and believe I have all but mastered the fine art of Wikia editing. I do not wish to upset anyone with my application, and wish all entrants the best of luck. Bye ;) For (0/0) Against (0/0) Neutral(0/0) Comments It's not about edits. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 11:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Jman98 (Approved) Same as Rvbforever below, it infact does feel strange. Now instead of telling you what you want to hear, mostly because usually when someone does that it can't be accomplished, I'm going to tell you what I '''can', and currently, do. I'm as active as possible, which is a lot now. I will try my best to get HD screen captures, actually, I have done my best to get those. Especially for the infobox pictures, while Oo7nightfire is helping get HD captures for the episodes themselves. I undo spam whenever it's done. I fix grammar in any article I see that doesn't have good grammar. So, there's my reasoning, ask me any questions or concerns and I'll do my best to answer. Support (3/1) *SPARTAN-077(Talk) 16:21, 28 June 2007 (UTC) go Killer! *Give him a chance, I guess. He's a decent user and won't mess about. HaloDude *Good user. I actually never noticed his nomination. Otherwise my vote would have been here sooner.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 18:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Against (0/0) Neutral (0/0) Comments Ralok (Declined) He is a very good user,vandal fighter and he does not post speculation. I think he would be a great admin. Support (2/2) * As the nominator *And I second Sniper's motion Cyrus Arc 05:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Against (0/0) Netrual (1/1) *Despite him being all the stuff above, he isn't online very much. Which, to me, is the only flaw with Ralok. Other then that, Ralok would be fit fo for the job. :) [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 17:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Rvb forever (Declined) It feels strange but i am going to nominate myself. I actually was an admin on a very old marathon wiki called Durandalpedia the website was closed down but me and the other fellow admins did a very good job at keeping the site active and getting rid of vandals. This wiki was attacked by ALOT of vandals as i remeber Washingtons page, Donuts relationship page and even the main page and even more pages were all vandalized at once. Not only did i help with fixing the pages during this time but i was the one who also gave WhellerNG the idea of making editing main articles for only active members. As admin i promise to dedicate myself to not only the wiki it self but being apart of what is the greatest machinama Red Vs Blue.Rvb forever 14:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Support (1/1) He has experiance of being an administrator, is a great help to the wiki, and I believe can responsibly handle the powers of an administrator. He would be great for a position. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Requests and Nominations for Demotion (Approved) Well, he's long inactive, which is why I'm suggesting his demotion. Only reason, nothing against him. Support (1/1) * Against